


A Regular Black Coffee For The Cute Nerd (Wolfstar One-Shot)

by fallofthereichenbach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauder's Era - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauder's Era, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallofthereichenbach/pseuds/fallofthereichenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black works in a coffee shop, gets bored very easily and is very gay.</p><p>Remus Lupin loves coffee.</p><p>James Potter is very annoying.</p><p>Do I need to make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regular Black Coffee For The Cute Nerd (Wolfstar One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I wrote this when I was very tired so if it makes any sense at all then that's good xxx

"I think you have a crush on him."

Lily Evans wasn't exactly one to beat around the bush. If she had something to say, then she said it. It was what her friends loved about her, and it was also what they hated about her.

In this instance, it made Sirius Black catch his breath so sharply he nearly started choking.

"What? Who?"

"Don't try and pretend, Black. I've seen you making eyes at him every day for the last week."

Lily gave him a stern look with a smile behind it, but Sirius still pretended to be innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Evans. Maybe you should borrow Prongs' glasses if you're seeing things..."

Lily rolled her eyes and glared at him. Sirius was probably the most stubborn person she'd ever met - but he was also a huge drama queen. She just had to find the right thing to say...

"I was talking about that cute nerdy guy who always sits by the window and reads. Y'know, the one who just suddenly appeared on Monday and kept coming back... But if you don't know what I'm talking about, then I guess you won't care that he keeps looking over at you..."

"What?"

This time Sirius nearly fell over, he turned around so fast. He tried to casually crane his neck and look past the counter and customers so that he could see the tall, lanky figure by the window. Sirius Black trying to be subtle was definitely the funniest sight ever, and it drew James Potter out of the kitchen to watch the situation as well.

"Who're you guys spying on?" He said, making both of them jump and look around guiltily.

"No one," said Sirius way too quickly. Lily stifled a giggle.

"Come on, what's the gossip?" James asked, smirking. His particular speciality and pastime was trying to embarrass his friends (mainly Sirius) in front of attractive people, or trying to get them laid. And he was good at it.

"It's a boy!" Lily burst out. She was usually brilliant at keeping secrets, but the mischievous glint in James' eye promised that whatever happened, it was going to be funny.

"Oooh! Where?" 

"Evans, I am officially never speaking to you again."

Lily ignored Sirius, as she often did, and carried on excitedly.

"Over by the window! The tall one with the glasses reading the big, dusty book."

"Oh he seems cute. Want me to go over and introduce you, Pads?"

"No! Absolutely not! Please, just forget he exists!" Sirius exclaimed, and tried to steer his friends back into the kitchen, "Don't you guys have work to do? Go make out or something!"

"As tempting as the offer is," James grinned, "I think it's worth quickly pointing out that the guy is currently looking over and laughing at us."

"I don't care," Sirius muttered. It was a lie, of course, but he continued trying to shove his friends away. 

"Liiiiiiaaaar," sang James, and somehow managed to wiggle his way out of Sirius' grasp.

"James-!"

"Come on, Pads, I'm just going to go refill his coffee," James smiled innocently and grabbed a nearby pot, "Don't you trust me?"

"I have never trusted you and I never plan on it. Now, please for the love of God do not go and talk to him."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It it a fucking ch-? No James, this is no way a challenge! Do not approach the random stranger!"

"The random stranger that Sirius has a crush on," Lily interrupted. So far she had stood watching the debate with an increasing grin on her face, which didn't fade even a little bit when Sirius turned to glare at her.

"Exactly. Let me work a little magic and maybe, just maybe, you might have a date tonight," James wiggled his eyebrows, and Sirius huffed. He was trying to think of ways to physically restrain James, when suddenly James was gone.

Sirius looked up, and saw him picking his way through the crowded coffee shop, right in the direction of the handsome stranger.

"Shit," was all he could manage to articulate. Without another word, he lowered his head to the counter and started banging against it - gently, but loud enough to startle some nearby customers. Lily patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Is he looking over here?" Came the muffled sound of Sirius' voice.

"No, James is just refilling his coffee... Now James is saying something and laughing... The guy looks a little weirded out?... But he's smiling a little... Oh, now he's looking over..." Lily paused in her commentary, presumably to give an awkward wave. Sirius didn't bother looking up from the counter.

"Okay, the guy's turning back to his book... James is coming back!"

Slowly and cautiously, Sirius raised his head a little. After a couple of seconds adjusting to the lights, he made out the figure of James weaving through the crowds towards them.

Without saying a word, he grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and steered him into the kitchen.

"I told him you'd bring him over a cake (on the house) and you guys could talk," James said casually with a shrug when Sirius looked at him confusedly.

"Well? What did you say to him?"

James winked at him, "That's between me and him."

"James. Don't be a dick. What did you say?"

"Fine. I just refilled his coffee, and then asked whether he was going to be meeting anyone special today-"

"Oh my God."

"Well, I didn't want to outright ask if he was single! So anyway he said no, and I asked whether he would want to meet anyone special today-"

"James!"

"What?"

"... Please teach me your methods of seduction."

"Don't make it weird. And stop interrupting me! Anyway, he kinda looked at me funny so I said that one of the guys who works here (you) is hella gay and has a lil bit of a crush on him."

"Is that really how you introduced me? Jesus fucking Christ."

"Yep. But don't worry, he smiled a bit at that. Then I gestured over to you and Lily and said that you were the one banging your head against the table - a nice touch by the way, it probably came off as awkwardly cute rather than just weird."

"What happened next?"

"Well, he kind of laughed a little and said you seemed nice. Then I told him I'd get you to bring over some cake and you guys could talk."

"Oh."

"His name's Remus, by the way."

"Remus?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows a little. Remus. It was a nice name, he decided, if a little odd.

"You're one to talk, Sirius Black."

"Fair point."

"Right, I'll leave you to go bring Remus some cake then."

"James? Thanks."

"No problem. And hey, if it works out between you two, you can come on double dates with me and Lily!"

"A double date with an Evans and a Potter? Hell no."

"Your loss," James shrugged, and walked out of the kitchen. Sirius shook his head, and made a start on cutting a big piece of chocolate cake. He felt vaguely dream-like, but happy. A thrill of nerves and excitement hummed through him whenever he thought about delivering the loaded plate to Remus.

After a lot of hesitation, he decided just to march out there and see what happened. After all, what did he have to lose?

He carried the plate carefully through into the shop, and readied himself to walk over to Remus. 

But when he looked over to the window table where the lanky, fair stranger had sat, there was only an empty chair. A coffee mug and saucer lay discarded on the table top, and the bag and scarf that had been slung over the back of the chair were both missing too. As was the person they belonged to.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he felt two people come to stand on either side of him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

"Yeah, if I knew he was the kind of person to just ditch like that at the first opportunity, I would never have tried to set you two up," he heard James say, and then there was a sharp intake of breath (probably where Lily had elbowed him in the stomach).

"He wasn't worth your time. Don't worry about it, Sirius," Lily said, anxiously trying to cheer her friend up.

"Nah, I'm not worried about it. I didn't know the guy anyway," Sirius took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he gently rested the plate of cake down on the counter, "Do any of you guys want some chocolate cake?"

 

\- (The Next Day)

 

The heavy workload of a rainy Saturday afternoon successfully took Remus out of Sirius' thoughts. He kept busy pouring drinks and serving cakes and making sandwiches and collecting money and talking to James and Lily. 

Soon the subject of conversation turned to a traditional topic of much moaning from James - Sirius' hair.

"It's getting way too long."

"Define 'way too long', though."

"Padfoot, way too long is when half of your money is spent on rent and bills, and the other half is spent on hair ties. Way too long is when you frequently get mistaken for a dog. Way too long is when you rip most of it out when you try and brush it. And dude, you passed way too long ages ago."

"You make a good case, Potter, but I'm afraid I just can't compromise the aesthetic."

"What, the ageing caveman aesthetic?"

"No, the dark, mysterious, leather-and-motorbike aesthetic. Long hair = totally punk rock."

"Exactly what fashion magazine did you read that in again?" 

 

Before Sirius could come up with a scathing retort, Lily gasped violently and grabbed his arm.

"What? What is it?"

She just looked at him excitedly, then started making furious pointing motions towards the door.

"Prongs, I think the day has officially come. Your general annoyingness has finally driven your girlfriend completely insane."

"No, you idiot. Look!"

Lily pointed behind him, at the door to the shop. Sirius gave a curious spin, and then did a double take. For standing outside right outside the door violently shaking off an umbrella was none other than Remus.

"Wha-?"

"We'll just leave you to serve him, then," Lily said, and tugged James into the kitchen before neither him nor Sirius could say another word.

Sirius was tempted to storm back into the kitchen and pull both of them out for moral support, but it was too late. Remus was in the cafe now - and, seeing that his usual spot by the window had been taken up by a group of excited German tourists, he made his way grimly over to an empty spot by the counter.

On impulse, Sirius pulled out his phone and leant against the wall for something to do. He needed to look busy, like he didn't care. Because he didn't care. Why would he care?

Though he couldn't help glancing at Remus (was that even his real name?) out of the corner of his eye. Sirius hadn't really seen him up close for any real period of time. He had light brownish blonde hair that was damp and ridiculously messy from the rain, and big brown eyes framed by dorky glasses - eyes that were staring directly at Sirius.

Remus gave a slight cough. With a quiet-but-loud-enough-to-hear sigh, Sirius put away his phone. He was determined to act cool but polite.

"Can I help you?" Sirius asked, proud of the expressionless sound of his voice.

"Erm, yeah. Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"Okay, yeah," Remus could sense that Sirius was in an irritated mood, so he decided just to plough on with what he had to say, "Look, I just wanted to apologise for running off yesterday. I didn't want to, but my dad was having some... trouble with the clients of his (he's a lawyer). So he needed me to come help with some stuff."

Sirius could feel his cold mood thawing a little, though he was still wary.

"So... You didn't just leave because you didn't want to.. Y'know, talk to me?"

"Of course not. Trust me, I'd much rather have stayed here. And anyway, that's why I came back. So that I could... y'know, talk to you."

Sirius started to smile almost uncontrollably, and Remus mirrored his expression.

"I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

"Remus Lupin," said Remus Lupin with a nod.

"Remus Lupin? Doesn't that kind of make you Werewolf McMoon?"

"Hey, you can't exactly talk, Sirius Black!"

Both of them laughed, and in that moment they both decided, separately and secretly, that this was definitely the start of something good.


End file.
